The Pony Apocalypse
by Andre787
Summary: A story in which a battle between both Good and Evil starts. A battle in which many will die. But heroes will rise as the gang fights the evils and their near carbon copies of themselves. But the question is, will they succeed? R&R :


Notes: I got bored writing stories :P . Anyways, this fanfic is inspired after watching ponies in G Major. All of these are not true.

In an alternate Universe of My Little Pony: Friendship is magic, a historical event is going to happen. Though, it has never been shown in pony history… due to the fact that it made people die during it's first screening… they couldn't sleep and everyone knows what happens if people and ponies cannot sleep…. Here is the story you are about to see…

Pony G-Major Universe….

"ATTENTION!" said a familiar voice… only that it was creepy. A Pegasus pony , which had the color of blue and had a cutie mark of rainbows, corrupted by G-Major colors, who was obviously rainbow dash, waking soldiers wake up.

However, the first to respond was an adorable yellow Pegasus pony, with a mane of pink and a she had a yellow mane, of whom's color was also corrupted, which was obviously fluttershy.

"Yes Ma'am?" She said quietly to the officer.

"YOU WEAK MINDED SOLDIER, HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN THE ARMY? " Asked Rainbow Dash furiously, ranting at Fluttershy's weak voice.

"It's because I said "Please", sergeant." answered Fluttershy nicely.

"WHAT? SOLDIERS DON'T SAY PLEASE, THEY FIGHT FOR WHAT THEY WANT!" Stated Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, sorry for saying that, it's just the word "please" is so magic…" Said Fluttershy (G-Major)

"-" Raged Rainbow Dash and began to fight Fluttershy

**SCENE CENSORED DUE TO BLOODY CONTENT, WHILE WAITING, HERE'S THE NORMAL MLP:FiM UNIVERSE**

Twilight was reading a book, when she mysteriously got a book named "Pony Hell", she didn't hesitate to read the book and all she said was "Well, I would like to know what is in pony hell before I would like to enter any kind of religion."

The day was normal, no job was given to her by the mighty Princess, and all her friends were busy during the day, leaving Twilight free time to finish the book.

"Lalalala, pony hell, G-Major sounds and some weird colors, not bad at all." She said.

However, it changed when she read something on page 18, which had a potential threat to Equestria, she read, "According to pony script article 6 section 66, the ponies will be invaded by the hell ponies, wreaking havoc to the whole normal pony society. However, there are signs that they are arriving, one is that major catastrophes will happen commonly and many will die. Second is that the powers of friend ship will be forgotten, leading to chaos across the land. With these combined things, the apocalypse can begin. Though, the only thing that can stop this apocalypse is the –"

"Stopped by what?" She asked. "A Flood happened to Ponyville last month, leading to famines, and Princess Celestia was just being drunk with me. I better warn my friends…"

Back to Pony G-Major Universe

The fight ended, however, because the injuries were so harsh, they are now in the hospital where there was no air conditioning and limited comfort… It also had plenty of needles. And worst, because of the shortage of rooms, they shared one.

"Attention all Evil Demon Ponies, please report to our giant movie screen as our great Princess Molestia will announce something concerning the invasion of Equestria." said an announcer.

"We're not going to go there, are we?" Asked Rainbow Dash to the nurse.

"No you're not, though you would suffer watching a sh*tty reception with our TV." Answered the nurse.

"Man, and together with this… troll." Said Rainbow Dash

"It's ok, this is another universe, not that nice Equestria thing." Said the nurse.

And then, Princess Molestia started her announcement.

"I, Princess Molestia, otherwise known as Princess Trollestia, will now announce my plan, so we can invade that idiotic place known as Equestria! Even though our enemy, princess Celestia has closed the hole that connected us with them, our scientists found a way to enter, however 2 ponies can only enter there, I have appointed one pony, and whoever she had victimized to join her, will be with her on the mission. Now, I present our volunteer, Rainbow Dash."

And the crowd clapped. But Princess Mole/Trollestia was surprised that Rainbow dash didn't come along. However, she continued.

"We shall tear a whole in the Universe… that is all."

Then, Mole/Trollestia teleported herself to Rainbow Dashes' location.

She screamed

"Y U NO ENTER IN MAH ANNOUNCEMENT?"

"It's because… I fought with this troll." Rainbow Dash explained

"Oh… so I see you victimized someone to join the journey."

"What?" Fluttershy exclaimed. "Please don't let me join her… please please please please please!

"Ha, your pleases don't work against me." Mole/Trollestia said.

"F**k this." Fluttershy said quietly.

"Well, then, I'll heal you 2, then you go to Equestria, meet your counterparts." Mole/Trollestia Said to them.

"Yes… madam." The 2 accepted the mission, were healed and were teleported to Equestria.

Pony Normal Universe…

Twilight Sparkle, after reading page 63 of the book, she immediately went towards Applejack's house and tried to warn her of the impending doom.

When she arrived there, she immediately was surprised of something new in Applejack's living room. She went inside immediately and asked, "What the hell is that?"

"This is called a Television, twilight. Somehow, a lot of things were invented about a month ago, like a tank, a car and a plane. Hell, we got this so called bubble gum and the big cities have tall buildings!" Applejack said

"Yeah… I would like to inform you that a Demon Pony invasion is imminent." Twilight Said.

"Oh sh*t, not again, if you're not gonna say anything intellectual, don't go here." Applejack said.

"But!" Twilight was interrupted.

"Heard that from many ponies, not true. What book did you read?" She asked.

"Pony hell." Twilight answered

"Oh.. that book is a complete fake, written by some Illuminati conspiracy theorist, I'm disappointed Twilight…" Applejack said.

"Maybe your right… maybe I should dump that book now." Twilight wondered.

"Good idea." Applejack agreed.

In Night Time, the 2 demon ponies arrived exactly near normal Fluttershy's house. Luckily for them, normal Rainbow Dash was also there.

"Well, let's enter and knock on the door." They said.

When they knocked the door, a voice from Fluttershy was heard.

"Who is there?" She asked.

However, the 2 demon ponies continued to knock, until Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were curious about it and decided to open the door.

They saw themselves as a carbon copy on faces and body, but the color was different. Then, a rip of the universe was created near the townhall of Ponyville. Immediately, Fluttershy closed the door and did a weird face. She said, "Oh my god?"

But, Rainbow Dash opened the door and punched the 2 near carbon copies in the face and knocked them out. The 2 demons then returned to their universe….

THE NEXT DAY

Twilight got a notice from the royal equestrian army that she must evacuate ponyville upon opening her door. All she saw was many vehicles were evacuating townsponies. She was immediately forced into a bus which was had number EB-2819. The bus then left and was heading for Canterlot. The adviser on the bus then explained that anyone about 100 Kilometers from a mysterious black hole would be corrupted and lose good values.

"The prophecy was… fulfilled." Twilight said in her mind.

Suddenly, an Earthquake shook the bus and knocked it out of control and the passengers were knocked out for a short while… and the invasion has begun. Soldiers were immediately dispatched to handle the invasion, however, because of the might of the demons, they were no match for them…

By the time Twilight became conscious, she saw that the sky was red and many fires came through. She heard gunshots and fireballs altogether… She saw a pony similar to Rainbow Dash but corrupted in color that was striking at her… and all she said was, "Hell has begun…"


End file.
